


Even if they're awkward, your hugs are still warm

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is feeling down and Mask is trying to hslo, Awkward Hugs, Gen, Hugs, but warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask wasn't the type to give affection nor the type to give out hugs. When he sees Aloha down however, is there a way for him to try?
Kudos: 11





	Even if they're awkward, your hugs are still warm

Hugs, something Mask wasn't used to at all. He wasn't used to affection at all, which made him think.

So why did he start to date Aloha? That was something he couldn't figure out.

Aloha was nothing but affectionate as well as needy for attention. Something the masked inkling deemed a bit odd, but never questioned.

It's not like he didn't care, it's just he didn't want to pry too much in Aloha’s childhood. He didn't want to ruin anything.

So when Mask noticed the shift in mood with Aloha, he wanted to do something for his boyfriend. Seeing Aloha down was making him feel down, but he didn't have many options.

Thinking of everything, Mask thought of one idea before shaking his head. That wouldn't work, would it?

Screw it.

Mask found Aloha still sitting on the couch, looking blankly at whatever was playing on the television. Sitting down next to the shorter inkling Mask wondered how he was going to do this. He never was the first to give hugs and he found out he gives them back awkwardly. With a sigh, Mask brought Aloha into his arms, resting his chin on top of Aloha’s head. He rubbed a bit of Aloha’s shoulder, hearing Aloha sigh a bit. 

“Sorry about that Masky” Masky being the nickname Aloha gave him, as Mask made a small sigh. “I'm..nooot that good with comforting anyone, but..I'll try” Mask replied, getting a small chuckle out of him. “Even if you say your hugs are awkward, your hugs are always warm Mask” Aloha said, a smile appearing on his face.


End file.
